


Королевская тайна

by fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team)



Series: Fantasy 2020. Драбблы и мини R - NC-21 [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Fisting, Multi, PWP, Twincest, Тройничок
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020
Summary: Тайные развлечения и сопутствующие обстоятельстваАвтор:Серая Галка
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Cersei Lannister/OMP
Series: Fantasy 2020. Драбблы и мини R - NC-21 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895650
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Королевская тайна

Став королевой, Серсея познала великое разочарование. Королевский статус, титул королевы, всеобщее почитание и поклонение, любовь царственного супруга – всё это оказалось дешевой мишурой, стоило не больше, чем корона на голове балаганного актера. Особенно любовь царственного супруга. Роберт оказался плохим мужем и кошмарным любовником, ему от Серсеи нужны были лишь наследники и союз с домом Ланнистеров. Она не была похожа на Лианну Старк, и сначала думала, что дело в этом. Но потом поняла, что дело было в том, что Роберт – полное дерьмо как мужчина и человек. Роберт был с ней холоден, когда не пил, и безжалостно груб, когда пил. Серсея возненавидела его с первых дней брака, в том числе и за то, что трахаться он не умел. В брачную ночь он грубо навалился на нее, чуть ли не раздавив на постели, засадил на всю длину, почти сразу кончил, отвалился на бок к стенке и заснул. Серсея не плакала, еще чего. Просто сделала выводы. Она любила в постели силу, ей нравилось, когда ее трахают так, что искры из глаз летят, но это должно быть, во-первых, с подготовкой, и во-вторых, это должно быть долго. Так долго, чтобы она успевала кончить раньше любовника, а потом – еще раз. Так, как это делал Джейме. Всех своих любовников она сравнивала с ним, и все проигрывали. Но к сожалению, Джейме, дурак этакий, назло отцу сделался рыцарем королевской гвардии. А эта служба была не слишком подходяща для сохранения мужского здоровья. Джейме несколько раз сильно замерз, особенно когда Роберт таскал его на зимние охоты, и от этого его мужская сила пришла в упадок. И что обидно, самому Роберту ничего такого не сделалось! Его член стоял как полено по-прежнему, и по-прежнему Роберт способен был за ночь перетрахать с десяток шлюх. А потом прийти к Серсее и засадить ей это полено, как обычно, грубо и без всякой подготовки. Нет, если бы он хотя бы… хотя бы немного потрудился приласкать ее перед этим, пусть не так, как это делал Джейме (о, с ним не сравнится никто!), но хотя бы руками помять ей между ног, а потом, когда трахал, не кончал спустя несколько движений, а подолбил подольше – она бы не жаловалась. Несколько раз она подсматривала, как ее муж развлекается с девками, и удивлялась: на них у него хватало и любовного пыла, и даже каких-никаких ласк, может быть потому, что шлюхи ему отсасывали и позволяли совать в себя его толстые волосатые пальцы, а Серсея не могла себя заставить это сделать. Ее выворачивало от одной только мысли об этом. Хотя когда дело касалось Джейме… о, Джейме она позволяла что угодно и очень любила брать в рот его прекрасный член. Не говоря уже о его руках и языке – им она разрешала проникать в себя как угодно и сколько угодно. Брат умел одним прикосновением зажечь в ней огонь похоти и заставить истекать влагой так, что туфли становились мокрыми, не то что нижняя юбка. А потом… потом взять ее, войти в нее, слиться с ней и любить ее долго, долго, долго… Она кончала под ним и дважды, и трижды за раз… Раньше. До того как он отморозил на той проклятой охоте в гостях у Арренов зад, а заодно и перед.

Единственным, кому Джейме пожаловался на свою беду, был Тирион. И тут, Серсея не могла не признать, корявый гаденыш сослужил хорошую службу. Тирион нашел некую знахарку, сумевшую поправить дело. Вот только, к сожалению, как прежде уже не было, но знахарка предупредила об этом. А еще она посоветовала делать глубокий массаж, и даже продала костяной жезл для этого. Жезл нужно было намазать оливковым маслом, сунуть Джейме в зад, и двигать им там, словно его трахал мужеложец. Поначалу, узнав о таком способе, Джейме знахарку чуть не прибил, но всё-таки сдержался. Старуха клятвенно обещала, что способ поможет.

И способ помог. Поначалу, делая это, Серсея старалась быть поосторожнее, но когда увидела, что у брата после шестого такого массажа встал и отвердел член (впервые за два года его страданий), осторожничать перестала. В тот вечер они трахались так, что чуть не развалилась кровать – соскучились друг по другу. Спустя некоторое время Джейме признался ей, что ему массаж очень понравился, и он теперь понимает Лораса Тирелла – если ощущения, когда мужчина входит другому мужчине в задницу, такие же, то очень странно, что этим не занимаются все. Серсея на это пересказала ему несколько сплетен, услышанных от своих придворных дам. Если верить сплетням, таких любителей открывать задние ворота среди мужчин было очень много, но немногие отваживались этого не скрывать, подобно Ренли и Лорасу.

И с тех пор близнецы стали искать возможности удовлетворить еще и такое желание. И тогда Серсея познала всемогущество золота.

Сначала они купили Гору. Этому великану на всё было плевать, если ему отсыпали щедро золотых и позволяли кого-нибудь зверски убить. Ему даже было плевать на то, трахается ли Джейме с Серсеей или нет.

А потом они через целую цепочку подставных лиц купили бордель в самой богатой части города. Наняли какого-то евнуха из Эссоса им заведовать, и ушлый евнух сумел сделать бордель неиссякаемым источником дохода. Эти деньги принадлежали Серсее и Джейме, и только им, это возбуждало дополнительно…

Иногда Серсея выходила в город – как она врала Роберту, «в народ», и брала для охраны только Джейме и Гору. Рядом с «их» борделем была лавочка, торговавшая тканями, которую евнух тоже купил, и проделал в ней тайный ход для тех клиентов, кто не хотел, чтобы кто-то знал о том, что они ходят в злачные места. Серсея заходила в эту лавочку вместе с Джейме, Гора заходил следом. Джейме и Серсея уединялись в особой комнате, которая всегда была свободна для них, Клиган переодевался в обычную одежду и уходил на охоту.

А потом приводил им свою добычу, наивно уверенную в том, что богатая супружеская пара хочет особых удовольствий… Чаще это были мужчины, иногда – женщины. А близнецы надевали черные бархатные маски, в комнате зажигали только одну свечу, и завешивали окна… Джейме даже не подозревал в себе раньше склонности к забавам с мужчинами, но теперь он понимал, почему кроме сестры никакие другие женщины не привлекали его. И почему Лорас так странно иной раз смотрел на него. Конечно, Джейме знал о себе, что не смог бы, как Лорас, почти в открытую интересоваться мужчинами. Но тут, в тайной комнате, в маске, когда никто тебя не узнает… Это было совсем другое.

Сегодня Серсея собиралась развлечься на славу. Роберт вошел в очередной запой, в королевском замке пируют восьмые сутки, и никто не удивился, когда королева заявила, что устала от этого и желает сходить в город инкогнито. Так что всё получилось как хотелось. И сейчас они с Джейме, уже раздетые, полулежали на подушках на широкой кровати и лениво ласкали друг друга. Черные бархатные маски уже были надеты на них. Джейме, оглаживая ее бедра, спросил:

– Будем ждать, или займемся друг другом?

– Как пожелаешь.

– Пожалуй, не будем ждать гостей, пусть заходят когда угодно и присоединяются… или нет.

Он раскрыл ее бедра, наклонился к промежности и лизнул снизу вверх. Серсея охнула, немного откинулась назад, на подушки, и сказала:

– Я велела Горе привести здоровенного молодого парня. Я хочу сегодня чего-нибудь особенного... Мне хочется двух сразу. Так что пока подготовь меня к этому. Так, как мы уже делали с тобой… тогда, когда Роберт уезжал на ту дурацкую охоту к Тиреллам.

Джейме хмыкнул, потянулся, взял со столика склянку с особым пентоссийским маслом для любовных забав. Вытряхнул пару густых капель себе на ладонь:

– У тебя сегодня очень шальное настроение.

Серсея только мурлыкнула.

Джейме бросил на пол подушечку и опустился на колени у кровати. Серсея, подпихав себе под спину и бока подушек, откинулась на них, развела ноги как могла шире, согнула их в коленях и постаралась хорошенько расслабиться. То, что они сейчас собирались делать, они делали до сих пор только один раз. Нужна была хорошая подготовка.

Раньше ей такое бы и в голову не пришло. Она слыхала о таких развлечениях, но боялась. После вторых родов ее лоно стало более податливым, не потеряв при том упругости и чувствительности, и не так давно они рискнули попробовать новый способ.

Джейме хорошо смазал правую кисть, и ввел в щель сестры два пальца, задвигал ими внутри размеренно, вправо-влево, вверх-вниз, раздвигал их, разминая упругую плоть. Серсея тихонько постанывала от удовольствия и предвкушения. Если придет гость – она будет готова к кое-чему необычному. Если не придет – тоже неплохо. Джейме левой рукой коснулся своего члена и начал тихонько поглаживать его, продолжая разминать сестру. Его пальцы уже довольно свободно двигались в ней, и он теперь сунул их три, поворачивая по кругу и поглаживая подушечкой большого ее разбухший клитор. Серсея застонала громче.

Джейме вынул пальцы, сжал руку в кулак и приставил его к входу в щель Серсеи, начал покручивать, легонько нажимая вперед. Шло туго, но плоть потихоньку поддавалась. Он не торопился – нужно, чтобы Серсея расслабилась еще больше, тогда всё получится. Ее клитор стал еще больше, торчал теперь как бутон розы, и Джейме, продолжая работать кулаком, наклонился и пососал его, заставив сестру содрогнуться и вскрикнуть. Это заодно помогло и тому, что он делал рукой – она подалась вперед, и кулак вошел внутрь до половины. Теперь главное было не торопиться. Продолжая вращать кулаком, Джейме облизывал клитор и складки вульвы, целовал внутреннюю часть бедер, Серсея стонала и всхлипывала. Кулак вошел еще глубже, и вот наконец оказался внутри по самое запястье. Плоть туго и нежно обхватила его, Серсея тихо стонала, расслабленно лежа на подушках. За спиной Джейме скрипнула дверь. Он не стал отвлекаться от клитора, продолжал ласкать сестру. Серсея простонала:

– Приветствую… раздевайся и присоединяйся. Сегодня я хочу двоих сразу. И я готова…

Сзади зашуршали одеждой, и вскоре чьи-то ладони легли на плечи Джейме, кто-то начал медленно целовать его шею, потом сказал:

– А вы, милорд… сегодня хотите мужчину?

Джейме отвлекся от клитора сестры и сказал:

– Я тоже сегодня хочу двоих.

Он посмотрел на гостя. Высокий, крепкий парень, и совершенно голый. Член уже стоит, и там есть на что глянуть.

– Обопрись о комод. Сейчас поможешь мне, потом войдешь сам…

Гость послушно оперся задницей о комод, Джейме медленно вынул из Серсеи кулак. Она содрогнулась в остром и резком оргазме и щедро обрызгала его. Ее щель оставалась открытой широко. Джейме поднял ее и прижал к себе, гость тут же ловко направил его член в ее щель. Потом подошел, прижался к ее спине и приставил головку своего члена к ее щели. Джейме почувствовал его прикосновение и задрожал от предвкушения. Гость толкнулся, с трудом, но все-таки вошел в расслабленную и разработанную щель Серсеи. Теперь оба мужчины были внутри, касаясь там друг друга. Серсея пошевелилась, устраиваясь удобнее, и прошептала, положив голову Джейме на плечо:

– Трахните меня хорошенько.

И они трахнули. Начали двигаться медленно, приноравливаясь друг к другу и стараясь ей не навредить, потом поймали нужный ритм, неторопливый и тягучий, и комната заполнилась тихими стонами, тяжелым дыханием и густеющим ароматом похоти. Это было нечто такое, чего близнецы до сих пор не испытывали. Они сюда приходили потрахаться втроем с кем-нибудь, но именно так трахались впервые.

Серсея ощущала садняще-сладостную заполненность, и мягкие толчки обоих любовников раскачивали ее на волнах удовольствия, словно в лодке. Хотелось, чтобы так продолжалось как можно дольше, но, конечно же, это не могло длиться долго, и оба мужчины, возбужденные одной только мыслью о том, что именно они делают, кончили довольно быстро. Джейме после этого осторожно приподнял Серсею, она соскользнула со всё еще толстых и твердых членов и кончила от этого так же бурно, как и тогда, когда в ней был кулак брата. Джейме уложил ее, обессиленную, на подушки, раздвинул ее бедра, явив гостю набухшую, всё еще широко распахнутую щель. Гость громко, со всхлипом, сглотнул и хрипло сказал:

– Какая сладкая дыра, я таких еще не видел. Я хочу пощупать ее, – он сжал кулак и приблизил его к щели Серсеи. Джейме отвел его руку:

– Нет. Это – только для меня. Но если ты хочешь сладкую дыру, можешь воспользоваться моей. Смазать только не забудь.

И он забрался на кровать, стал на карачки, оттопырив зад, сам наклонился к лону сестры и начал нежно, неторопливо вылизывать его. Знал уже по предыдущему опыту, что это поможет ей быстрее прийти в себя и вернет ее щели прежний вид и упругость. Серсея под его языком постанывала, вздрагивала и чуть-чуть подавалась вперед, намекая, что хочет почувствовать его внутри, и Джейме послушно впился губами в ее уже сузившуюся щель, сунул туда язык как мог глубже, пальцами поглаживая ее клитор. Гость между тем занялся его задницей: щедро намазал вокруг дырки, и теперь водил пальцами по кольцу входа, едва-едва проникая внутрь. А потом он вдруг вцепился в его ягодицы, раздвинул их и резко вошел в дырку Джейме на половину длины своего немалого члена. Джейме пошевелил задом, стараясь принять положение поудобнее, гость тоже слегка сменил позу, а потом вошел глубже, на всю длину. Джейме вскинул голову, охнул, подался вперед, потом назад, приноравливаясь к его требовательным, резким движениям. Большой, твердый член неумолимо и сильно двигался внутри, причиняя сладостную боль, и от этого член самого Джейме встал снова. Серсея подвинулась вперед, ловко просунула ноги по сторонам его бедер и легко наделась на его член. Джейме навалился на нее сверху, опираясь на локти (сестра была выносливой женщиной, но тяжесть двух мужчин все-таки довольно велика), а на него – его любовник. И снова они двигались в одном ритме, теперь уже более жестком, резком, и не хотели останавливаться. Серсея жадно обхватила обоих ногами, Джейме стонал в полный голос. Всё было так, как он любил с некоторых пор: он брал сестру, а его самого трахал мужчина с длинным, толстым и твердым членом, и в какой-то миг ему стало казаться, что этот член пророс в него, а его собственный стал его продолжением, и Серсея теперь получает вдвое больше, чем если бы ее трахал только Джейме. Серсея тоже чувствовала нечто подобное, она яростно двигала бедрами, жадно вбирая в себя любовный пыл обоих.

И так длилось долго, Серсея кончила дважды, а их общий с братом случайный любовник всё трахал Джейме и трахал, вцепившись тому в плечи, неутомимый и невероятно могучий – так его возбудило то, что происходило здесь, в этой темной комнате.

Наконец, он кончил, и Джейме, чувствуя, как пульсирует и брызжет семенем внутри него горячий член, тоже кончил. Все трое повалились на бок, и лежали, сцепившись, несколько минут, тяжело дыша. Потом Серсея сказала:

– Ох. Но я хочу еще. Пусть он теперь возьмет меня, как тебя, а ты возьми меня снова.

Гость на это ответил, широко улыбаясь и горя похотью во взгляде:

– Желание королевы – закон.

Серсея вздрогнула, ее рука дернулась к маске. Так и есть, проклятая маска немного сползла в сторону, слегка обнажив лицо. Она быстро натянула ее назад и хихикнула как ни в чем не бывало:

– Ночью все женщины – королевы. Особенно когда их хорошо трахают.

Теперь захихикал гость. Джейме шевельнул плечами и бедрами:

– Тогда мы исполним желание нашей королевы.

Гость вышел из его задницы с легким стоном, сам Джейме от этого ощутил, что у него снова стоит в полную силу, почувствовала это и Серсея. Не размыкая объятий, и не выходя из нее, Джейме ухитрился развернуться на кровати, спустить ноги на пол и встать, держа сестру на руках. Прислонился к стене, поудобнее перехватил сестру за ляжки и приподнял, навалил ее на себя. Гость подошел к ней, лапнул между ягодиц, и Серсея почувствовала жирную влагу, а потом скользкие пальцы внутри, в заднице. Пальцы умело шевелились там, растягивая ее дырку и готовя к новым удовольствиям. Она не была новичком в этом, они с Джейме этот способ любви узнали давно и трахались так до ее замужества: хотя девственности ее лишил именно брат, но до брака его член побывал в ее щели только раз. Они думали об осторожности, и потому Джейме постарался приучить ее дырку к своему члену. Когда он трахал ее так, то хватал рукой за промежность и ласкал руками клитор, проникал в щель, и от этого она кончала под ним несколько раз, бурно и с брызгами. И жалела, что у Джейме член только один.

Сейчас она тоже вспомнила о тех забавах и своих мыслях, приникла к брату теснее. Ее дырка уже была готова, и гость вошел в нее – медленно, осторожно, но всё-таки его член был немал, он заполнил ее задницу и она чувствовала, что там, внутри, он толкается через мягкую перегородку плоти в член ее брата. Джейме почувствовал это еще лучше, застонал, и оба мужчины начали трахать ее в одном ритме, а Серсея стонала, царапала спину брата, и оставляла на его шее засосы, которые, к счастью, не будут видны под одеждой.

Гость и брат излились в нее одновременно. А потом из нее вышел сначала гость, а после него Джейме осторожно снял ее со своего члена и положил на кровать. Сказал случайному любовнику:

– Благодарю. А теперь оставь нас. Вон кошелек на комоде, бери и уходи.

Одеваясь, мужчина жадно схватил тугой кошелек и спрятал за широкий пояс. И сказал:

– Если желаете повторить, меня можно найти в порту, пусть ваш человек спросит Дрю Дуболома.

– Обязательно спросит, – мурлыкнула Серсея, потягиваясь. Джейме протянул ему белый шарфик:

– Надень это, тогда мой человек тебя точно найдет.

Гость с готовностью обмотал шею шарфом, поклонился, и Джейме закрыл за ним дверь.

– Проклятая маска, – Серсея потянулась еще раз. – Жаль, что она слезла. Я бы не отказалась еще раз с ним развлечься.

Джейме лег рядом с ней, приобнял и поцеловал в ухо:

– Таких Дуболомов полный порт, милая сестрица. Не сожалей о нем. Главное – сохранить тайну.

А тайну сохранить очень просто. Особенно когда у тебя есть золото и Грегор Клиган.


End file.
